A Thorned Lilly
by Pyro Ron
Summary: Lilly became obsessed with the demon Rosier; not such a good thing for a girl studying in a Catholic school under a nun. She met a man who knew the Pentagram. When he asked about it she ran. A feather to summon the demon of her dreams? What did she get herself into? [RP with a friend of mine. We used our own characters]
1. Episode one: Her Butler, Just

A Kuroshitsuji Fan-Made Season: A Thorned Lilly

Episode 1: Her Butler, Just

-Act I: The Contract-

"Rosier, according to A Dictionary Of Angels by Gustav Davidson, is "a former lesser-rank angel of the order of dominations, now officiating in Hell", the cited source being Sebastien Michaelis' Admirable History of the Possession and Conversion of a Penitent Woman (1612). Rosier does not appear in the Bible (or Apocrypha), and is not mentioned in the Catholic Encyclopedia or Britannica, but Rosier is recognized in esoteric tradition as a fallen angel (specifically a Dominion of the Second Sphere), and is considered the patron demon of tainted love and seduction. "

Lilly Hoshina was in her dorm room and was sitting at her desk playing with the feather. The owners of the building already locked down the doors for the night. "Burn it huh.." She already had a lighter on the desk. There was a knock at the door and she stuffed both the feather and lighter into the false book. Standing behind her door she opened it to peer out. Giving a small shy smile she opened the door to let Sister Mary Beth in.

"Lilly, you weren't around for dinner. Were you ill?" The nun barks at her. Lilly rest her hands in her lap and forced a fake smile.

"Not at all ma'am, I was running into town. I heard that there was a speaker today and I wanted to hear his word. Sadly by the time I got there he was rushed to the hospital." She let her fake smile slide off into a sad tone. "Sister, why is the world so cruel to followers?" The nun looks down at her and relaxes her gaze.

"God wants us to have free will, and those who don't follow him will find out how foolish they been." Beth walked back out the door. "Lilly, do tell me when you leave to town and why. It's not nice to run off when you got us worrying." She added. Lilly looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry sister, I was just so caught up I wasn't thinking." Beth smiled at her words and shut the door before locking it. Lilly walked back over to her desk and pulled her false book out. She grabbed the lighter and took a deep breath before lighting it ablaze.

Suddenly; the entire room was coated in a black, darker than the deepest midnight. The doors, walls; windows, everything but the young girl and the desk she sat in had become coated in the darkest shadow. It was a soundless void; even the creaking of the building had completely shut out, not a peep was heard but her own breathing and heartbeat. Even though all was dark, she could see everything as if illuminated by the brightest spotlight. As if the scene could not become stranger, behind her had instantly bloomed rows upon rows of rose bushes; each fully in bloom with white roses. Purity. A voice gently called out to her, one quite...familiar. "So, the flower is no longer content to linger in her garden? She wished an escape from the fate of each and every Rose among her?"

Lilly Hoshina got up from her desk and dropped her lighter. She backed into the wall and brought her arms to her chest trying to hold back a scream. She started to freak out in her mind. She didn't think the feather would actually do anything. Her eyes watched as the rows bloomed. "Rosier?" She asked looking around. "T-to say the least," she started saying, her voice cracking with each word, "I'm a flower that doesn't match nor fit in this garden. I was a seed that was never meant to grow.."

Vines grew from the bushes as she spoke, crawling and climbing over the walls. An endless rain of white petals showered from above, but It was as if the roof no longer was there; for that inky black seemed to stretch on for eternity. The scent of this darkness was not as one would expect. No, for the roses gave off that potent aroma that only a blooming field of wild roses ever could. The voice gave a slight laugh. "Fair child, even if a flower was never meant to grow, it strives to thrive...the weed does not simply give up when it's gardeners attempt to rid themselves of it, does it? And even the most resilient weed has a beauty in its own right...So my little Wildflower, I assume you know the price for contacting me? That no matter whether you make a contract...you will now never see those pearly gates."

Lilly crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. "Girls like me don't belong on the side of god. I lived here long enough to know that much." Her voice stopped cracking. "I don't have anything to offer, I don't even know what I want." She admits taking in the scene before her. "I'm not faithful to something I can't see. If he wanted to save my soul then he would be here stopping you right now." She started to step around the rows looking for something. "I dreamed about this moment for the longest time. Though I didn't think it would happen.. I don't know what to say or do." Why was she being so blunt.

The bushes seemed to part with her steps, allowing her passage wherever she Desired. Eventually, she came to...a clearing? Yes, a clearing, with a large tree blooming with the white roses. Standing out against all this white was a man standing against the tree, a pair of black boots, black pants, everything seemed black.:: except for a flowing red cloak that covered his body like a glowing bed of roses, the hood obscuring any glimpse of a face. This is where the voice came from. As she came to him, he gestured with a hand. "Well child...decide...You have everything and anything to gain..." he opened up the palm of his hand, golden coins appearing in it. "Wealth..." Next, a sword. "Power..." Next, a small nunnery...set in flames. "Even fury... Anything you ask for you shall receive...name your wish...and I name my price..."

Lilly watched him with her eyes watering up. Her hand reaches to her forehead to think. She didn't require money or power. She was already bitter to the world and wished not for fury. Her fear of the man leaving her is what scared her the most. She was unsure if this is what she wanted at this point and started to get hesitant. "What if.. I wanted it all." Oh she felt stupid now. "I don't want to live with the sisters, I don't want to wear a mask anymore." She seemed to be panicking at this point. "What if all I wanted was protection, someone to be there for me and love me? Hold my hand in this life until I die. I been alone for far too long and I just.." She grabbed her head in her hands shaking it. The words were as if not her own and she's just coming up with an excuse to keep the man there.

had vanished from before her, and soon she felt a gloved hand softly caress over her throat; another arm snaking about her waist, the man holding her in place from behind her and the scent of roses in bloom radiating off of him. "Calm yourself...I cannot grant your wish unless you tell me in full confidence, and you are completely sure it is what you desire...if that is what you desire; a companion, for all time, I can grant you that. But you must give the order...make your choice as to what you wish; take your time..."

Lilly shut her eyes in panic and breathed in the demons scent. She stood there trying to burn this moment into her head. "I want a companion." She says softly. "What is your cost?"

The man finally gave something to be seen; a smile lined with sharp teeth, a finger of his gloved hand drawing a circle over her chest. "Your heart and soul...they are mine. Now make the order."

She shivered at the demon's touch and opened her eyes. "I, Lilly Hoshina; offer you my purity that allows me into heaven, my heart and soul. In return I want a companion to stay with me, and protect me, until the day my death is ready."

His arms left her; appearing before her once more. The roses around her changed from white to red, dark crimson. The color of blood, but also of passion. That smile persisted on his face, drawing the hood back..:to reveal the man she had met earlier that very night, his eyes blazing with iridescent light.

"Yes...Milady...The moment you gave your order and spoke your name, our contract has become sealed." he reached forward with his right hand, now bare, as a symbol burned red upon it. That same symbol suddenly imprinted upon the fair skin of her neck. "Now Milady...Rest..."With those words, sleep would come within seconds for her.

Thorn's voice softly called from above her bed, acting as nothing had happened. The smell of roses lingered in the air...but no, that was the fresh cut roses in the vase upon the bedstand. He poured a cup of tea as he awaited her awakening. "Young Mistress? Time to awaken and grant the world the gift of your beauty."

Lilly rubbed her forehead and shielded her eyes from the light. When she lowered them she stared at the man closely. She quickly sat up and rested her back on the wall in panic. "No...no, no, no, that was a dream. Why are you here?" She spat out at him.

He blinked at her softly before smiling kindly, offering her a white rose from his hand. Though, as he placed it in her hands, it became dark red. "But, Milady...did you wish it to be a dream?" He tilted his head, looking slightly hurt. "I thought you wished for a companion for all time, a protector, a lover for all time." He pretends to pout. "And to think I was flattered to see how well you drew my symbol."

Lilly dropped the rose on the bed after breathing heavily. Her head looked at the door as footsteps could be heard. "Damn it all." She muttered jumping off the bed and grabbing him by his shoulder and opening her closest. As soon as she shut the closet's door her mentor walked in after unlocking it. The nun looked taken aback.

"Oh, you're up early Lilly." Said Mary Beth as she drew the curtains to the window back. Her eyes looked at the tea sitting upon the desk. Lilly saw in her mirror, the mark upon her neck and ran to get a jacket on.

"I was wondering if maybe we could.. Oh you know." Lilly struggled for the words. "I heard there was going to be some people visiting the school today. I wanted to make sure I looked and presented myself the best I could so I got up at this time to prepare for it. I think you were right about following your ideals and learning to be more ladylike around guests. I wanted to ensure you that I'm going to try as hard as I can." She plastered her fake smile on her face. Beth looked taken aback.

"They're not going to be here till afternoon, and if you are trying I'll make sure you can show me. I'm going to be showing them around the grounds and I'll send a summon for you when they're here. You'll come to my office at that time. For now, wash up and get ready. Just don't be late for breakfast." Beth left the room and her footsteps faded down the hall. Lilly plopped down on the bed and started hitting her forehead.

The man stopped the hitting of her forehead with a gloved hand, having appeared out or nowhere. The closet door hadnt even opened. "Please my dear lady, do not harm yourself. Would be a shame to bruise your alabaster skin." he offered a kind smile before going through all the drawers and dressers. "If you lock all young men in closets young mistress, it is no wonder you sought companionship." he gave several sharp tsks before drawing out his own leather trunk, opening it and presenting a lovely finery dress; modest enough that even the strictest nun would approve, and a high collar perfect for hiding the mark of a particular demon. "Would you like assistance madam; or shall I leave you until you call for me?"

Lilly got off the bed to rip her jacket off. Her fingers trace the seal on her neck and she became lost in it. "It wasn't a dream...was it?" She asks at last.

Thorn had appeared behind her; those same gloved hands softly tracing over that red symbol, the rose blooming in the pentagram, the smell of roses surrounding her as her once more wrapped an arm about her waist. Leaning in, he gently whispered into her ear; his hot breath teasing her soft skin. "My dear little Wildflower; now is not the time to dilly dally and discuss dreams...I shall run your bath while you enjoy your tea." With that he let go; walking off towards her bath chambers.

She pressed her head on the glass as she shut her eyes. How was she going to explain why a man was in her room? If her mentor saw him that would be the last thing she needed. "What did I get myself into.." She said under her breath before sitting at the desk chair. Her shaking hands held onto the cup as she took a large gulp. It was white tea, her favorite. Lilly forced the other half of the cup down before gazing at the trunk. It took up most of the side of the bedroom. Her hands picked up a blue dress and tossed it on her bed. There was no use fighting this any longer. She opened her closet and pulled her vial out to lay it down with it.

Thorn had finished running the bath water; and once more his head rested over her shoulder appearing concerned. "Oh dear, quite the dreadful looking thing for you my dear. A shame, red suits you so very well. The color of love, passion, roses" he offered her a smile and turned her face softly to look at him. "My dear, you got what you asked for...please stop acting as though you are cursed. Go relax in your bath my sweet Lily. I shall aware the mentors of my presence, and tell them a tale to ease their suspicions." He offered another smile before traveling out the door and downstairs.

Lilly stared as he walked out the door. "W-what do you mean make them aware.." she entered her bathroom and sank into her bath, clothes laying on the floor. She could smell that it was perfumed with roses.. how fitting she thought. Lilly dipped her head under lazily trying to recall the mornings events.

Thorn meanwhile had constructed an elaborate story for the entire nunnery. He had recalled of how the speaker young Miss Hoshina had seen just the previous day was none other than the archbishop Ferdinand himself, and that He was in fact Ferdinand's faithful servant in all things grand and virtuous. Ferdinand was so moved by the purity he saw in the girl, that he had ordered that He: Thorn: The man's own butler accompany the woman to see her through her religious passage, and help the Sisters in any way he could. What Catholic woman in her right mind would turn that offer down? Admittedly he used a tad bit of his good looks to win them over, but he wouldn't tell Young mistress such trivial things. He was soon sitting on the edge of the tub; fluffing a towel for her. "I explained everything young Mistress, they know I am your butler."

Lilly hit her head on the side of the bath tub with a yelp. "Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this down the road?" She said before holding her head under the water. The bubbles shielded herself from him but she still hid herself with her hands.

Thorn sighed and tilted his head, looking a bit sad, but made sure she could hear him as he spoke with a smile. "I came because you needed me...because you needed help, needed love...and I was ordered to give you that. But all you have to do is order me. And I must obey anything you say after all...Merely command me to leave..." He stood up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door to give her privacy.

Lilly sighed and climbed out of the tub, drying herself off. She used a blow dryer on her hair and combed it into place. She entered her bedroom to see him standing there, holding the dress out for her. Without a second thought she dropped the towel and started to dress herself. "So, you're going to be with me no matter where I go. Right? Unless I order you elsewhere?" She turned around and struggled to tie the apron on the back.

He nodded; showing no indicating towards caring either way at what he saw. He glanced at her struggling and walked to help her. The scent of roses was gone from him; he merely did his job. "Yes, Young Mistress. You sealed the contract with me...even if you have changed your mind about your desires, I am your faithful servant. I must do what you order." He said pointing to her neck.

Lilly thanked him for the help and tucked her vial on. "It's just.. I thought about this for so long but it was always just a dream to me. I keep wondering if I'm going to wake up." She looked at him. "I don't want to wake up."

He glanced at her and he offered a kind smile. He softly placed a gloved finger to her lips, tilting his head slightly. "I guarantee you it is no dream. I am here, now; and forever, never leaving your side unless ordered otherwise. You have my protection, my companionship...and should you ever want it..." he leaned in and whispered to her. "My love." He nodded and walked past her to the door, opening it wide for her and bowed. "After you milady."

She took a deep breath and made her way out. She tried to ignore the odd looks she got as she entered her way into the main building...

**-End of Act 1: The Contract-**

**-Act II: The Orders-**

Lilly walked out with him close by her side after breakfast. She felt the need to speak to him...but didn't know what to say or do. "I need to run into town again after I meet the guest." She muttered, trying to spark something up.

Thorn smiled softly to her and gave a nod of his head, the hair drifting over his fair features. "Of course madam. Your mentor will allow this as long as you have your butler to escort you."

Lilly sighed as she eyed people coming in from the front gate. "Great.. that must be them." She made her way over and plasters that false smile on her face. "Hello Mr. Williams. It's wonderful to have you here today." She bowed her head to the man. He was quite tall, in a black suit with a white tie. His face was shaved, with a scar over his left eye.

"You must be Sister Mary Beths student. It's a pleasure." His dark eyes looked to Thorn, examining him up and down. "I was not aware that there would be males on campus."

Thorn merely smiled and placed his gloved hand upon his chest and bowed deeply. "Kind sir; I am no more a male than these angels are women. We are all servants of god here. I am merely the truly honored butler of the Archbishop Ferdinand, who suffered injuries just yesterday. As I have told the truly righteous and just ladies of this most holy dominion, he insisted that I serve the purest and most exceptional student, and he has chosen her." he rose from the bow and smiled once more before backing up. "Please; act as if I am not even here."

Lilly raised her head and kept her fake smile up. "But please Sir, my mentor is waiting for you." Lilly looked towards the clock tower and tried not to frown. "Seems I'm getting a bit ahead of myself now. Allow me to show you around?" The man continued staring at Thorn un-approvingly. He turned only to nod at the girl before She lead the way. "Please feel free to ask me any questions sir." She added as they entered into the study hall.

"Your mentor informed me that there has been an up rise of crimes in the area. Is this true?" His cane guided him; and Lilly had to keep reminding herself to slow down.

"This is true. It's such a pity that people resort to crimes. All that energy to do the devil's bidding and yet they don't bother to know the word of the maker." She says in a fake tone. "I can only pray that the lord watches over us and them and help guide them." They turned a corner and she began to explain that these were the underclassmen halls. Williams half paid her any mind.

The clock tower struck noon and she lead the way to the private dining rooms. Lilly sat across from him with an uneasy look on her face. "I would like to know more about your industry Mr. Williams. My mentor told me you were thinking about donating to the school. What sort of things do you do?" She rested her hands in her lap and tried to speak calmly.

"My company works in distributing and manufacturing of a wide amount of goods. I don't wish to go far into it but I have heard lots of good things about the school and wish to enroll my own daughter here." He had sat up and fixed his tie. Lilly nodded her head to him. While she didn't know it, Thorn could tell that last comment was a lie. "If you do enroll her here. It would be an honor to help guide her." She spoke, smiling.

Thorn had his eyebrow raise as the man had mentioned his daughter. A silent smile crossed his lips as he Interrupted his mistress. "Good sir, I believe I have heard of your daughter while working for my master the Archbishop...tell me. Is young Allison alright?" He smiled perfectly politely, asking a completely innocent question. Except the truth was Allison was a young lady the man had previously "adopted", done unspeakable things to, and then sold as a pet. Innocent questions can be menacing threats when those icy blue orbs that gazed at the man shone with an unwavering smile.

Lilly looked up in amazement at Thorn, Williams glared at him with half closed eyes. "Yes, she was adopted but she's becoming a hand full if you will. I don't wish to come off as if I'm getting rid of her mind you. But I would like to school to sort her out..." His eyes looked back at Lilly. "Sister Mary Beth told me that you were much like her. You came to this school as a troubled child and found god." Lilly looked uneasy once more at the mans comment but gave her fake smile.

"It's always just a matter of learning." She said. "Your daughter is lucky to have a man like you who is so caring. Would be a sin to lie if I said I wasn't a bit envious of that." She tilted her head to the side. William eyed her closely...a bit too closely.

"So you have a man follow you around because you're the purest of them all?" He asked a bit annoyed but playing it off as a joke at the same time.

"It's a gift I don't deserve." She said bluntly, trying to maintain her ladylike appearance. "To be honest with you I was just as shocked as you are."

Thorn smirked further at the man's frustrations. A sign that his suspicions were true. He pulled out his pocket watch; glancing at it just as they had both finished their quips. "Oh dear! young Madam, I am terribly sorry, but the Archbishop requested you visit him today in the infirmary! Oh how terribly daft I have been to forget; he will surely have me excommunicated for this! Terribly sorry sir, but we must go!" He put on a worried face during the entire charade; helping and cleaning up his Mistress's area.

They were now outside; he had her in a small alcove alone with him, by a Rose bush. He had her sitting down, and he was standing as to be alert to protect her. He handed her the paper that written upon it, had several names. Some of girls who were still there. Some of these who had already gone. But by each one was the name of a nobleman...and a price. His young Mistress's name was upon it near the end. "I managed to obtain you some troubling proof...someone meant to hurt you my dear, I had to intervene..." his eyes began to flicker and flare their ominous colors, a violet-red glow that flared like flames behind stained glass. "Do you have any orders for me milady?"

Lilly eyed the papers closely and saw her name had the largest number. "But... I don't speak to anyone, I only talk to my mentor or a teacher now and then." Lilly ripped her vial off and looked at the list. "These girls went missing for awhile then the staff told us they left the school." Her fingers trailed down the list as she listed them all off, what grade they were in and how they looked. "And Kelly was the last one to vanish...Mary Beth even informed me herself that Kelly left to go home to family..." She set the list down on her lap. "This doesn't make sense..." She rubbed her forehead.

Thorn needed to show her the truth which was right before her. With a nod, he pointed to several of the numbers and the corresponding dates; before slipping another sheet of parchment from his breast pocket. "I'm afraid so madam. See here; the dates of these incomes, they are all from Sir William...what do you see between these dates and these amounts donated to the church between these papers?"

Her eyes glanced over the papers and starts drawing ideas. "By the time frames...they so called pledged their souls to god...So they're looking for purest the aren't they. And with your little announcement today the times were changed... So the price on my head is so high because I'm viewed as the one to outrank them all." She looked back at the money marks. "With me, they could settle on a good chunk of cash and no one would miss me. It could be shoved off as myself being adopted or moved on to a higher calling." She looked over the bush at the school. She felt sick to her stomach. She stood up out of the rage that consumed her. "How about we give them the show of a lifetime tonight hmm?" She looks up at her butler, her demon smirking. "They want someone pure? I think I better make sure these sins are atoned for."

Thorn looked at the rage boiling within her at the injustices: a smirk crossing his face. His fingers gently traced over her mark, indicating what to do. "You know what to say..." He lowered his head and kneeled before her, eyes closed. "Give me your orders...milady..."

**-End of Act II: The Orders-**

**-Act III: Justice-**

Lilly walked into the main dining rooms with her vial back on her head. She peered into the main lounge and and saw Williams still sitting with a few sisters. She calmly made her way over and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt you all but I have returned." She bowed her head to them. "If I may, Mr. William could I have a word alone please, since I had to run off before." She looked at him pleadingly. His eyes flamed over slightly as he watched her, standing up.

"One moment sisters, I'm sure this won't take long." He followed Lilly into the hallway and she lead the way to a private room. They entered in, quickly she shut it behind him. Her hands made it to her chest as she looked apologetic.

"I am sorry about before, I let slip that I had a meeting planned prior." Her voice sounded as soft as possible. "If you can please carry on from before." She asked of him. Will leaned on his cane and brushed the hair out of her face.

"My dear, how long have you been here?" He started to pace around her now.

"I been here for six years sir." She says lightly.

"Why did you come here?"

"I was an orphan sir. But I know by god's will that my parents died to be by his side. They are in a better place and he's allowed me to help the world by his grace." She stepped away from him to bring herself closer to the wall.

"I notice your faith is quite grand...Are you planning on joining the sisterhood when you grow older?" His cane lifted her chin up and Lilly couldn't help but let her gaze turn away.

"I'm unfit to join the order. I would like to travel and share his word." She said softly again, pushing the cane away.

"You put up a good act." His hand pinned her throat to the wall as he spat out the words. He shoved off her vial and pushed her onto the ground. Lilly shuffled away from him and stood up to lean on a nearby table. "My daughter was a lot like you. She put up an act around people to make her seem so sweet and innocent." He limped his way over to her. "All females are whores at heart. You are no different." He grabbed her by the neck and looked her over. Her hand moved behind her back as she grabbed something.

"Is that why you been taking girls from the school and selling them into a slave market? I take it your market has a place for girls like me, I saw the list with my price and your will is not of gods but plagued with sin. You never wanted to donate to the school. You been working with someone to pick us off one by one." She shut her eyes.

"Of course you have a nice price on yourself. Look at you, you're young and full of life. People enjoy the corruption they can have with girls like you. Let alone you have that butler with you...I'm shocked you managed to shag him off. No dear, you are not as dumb as you look." She pushed her back on the floor as she released her hand.

"My job Mr. Williams is to ensure that members of this school are watched, safe, and free of harm. I won't allow you to carry on with this unholiness." The man laughed at these words and pushed his cane into her shoulder pinning her down.

"And who's going to find out? You can't do anything to stop me." He said laughing at her. Lilly only sat there and smirked.

The lights shut off with a gust of wind, yet all doors and windows were completely sealed. The candles had blown out, and not a sound was heard, until a chandelier in the corner lit itself. Thorn had placed Lilly to sit on the edge of the organ, his own gloved fingers gracefully playing across the keys. He may not appreciate church music, but he had to admit, they could produce a terrifying effect. "That sir, would be me. Thorn Rosakuma, Butler to Lilly Hoshina...and you have not been walking with the Lord..." He smiled and slammed his hands upon the keys as Thorned vines began to grow from the organ's pipes, ever so slowly crawling and making their way to where William stood. If he would attempt to open a door or window; he would find them locked.

Lilly smirked as she looked down upon the man, the symbol upon her neck glowing with her fury. "Frankly Mr. William I dislike when the true members of my school are being sold into the market." She crossed her arms and glanced at Thorn. "I'm not familiar with torture...but I do say a taste of one's own medicine is a good place to start wouldn't you say?" She said giggling.

Thorn looked at his mistress raising an eyebrow, an evil smile spreading across his lips at such malevolence from her. The vines advanced further and he bowed. "I apologize sir, but i cannot promise I will be a gentle lover...just think of all those poor girls and what you put them through; I am sure you will have plenty of time to dwell on it in hell..."

The screams could not be heard through the vines the covered the room.

Thorn sighed as he cleaned up about the room; having laid the pale corpse of the man in bed, tucking him in. "You shall never pluck another innocent flower Sir." He smiled gently and turned back to his mistress before kneeling. "I think we have taken care of him, and I have cleaned up the mess madam. But we are forgetting something yes? Who is the inside woman..."

Lilly Hoshina sighed. "I like the idea of her not actually working with him." She kept her arms crossed and looked down at the man. "What do you think we do with her?"

GildedThorn raised an eyebrow and looked towards his mistress. "I cannot act without your order madam. If you are willing to risk these same atrocities happening again...if you can forgive a woman who has pretended to be a nun all these years and secretly damning your friends to a fate worse than death...you are far better than I."

Lilly gave him a fast glance before walking behind his back. "I told you, I don't have friends...they are just my classmates. As far as you not acting without me goes...I want you to be able to share your mind with me when I ask you something. You can choose to share or not but if you decline and I demand an answer I want it." She said forcefully for the first time. "So that being said...What do you think we should do with her?"

Thorn placed a gloved hand under his chin, tilting his head as he thought. "No; we do not wish to kill her...but she must be punished for her crimes yes? Either torture...crippling...or allow the authorities to have her..." he smiles and plucked a Rose from one of the quickly receding vines on the wall; blooming red as blood before tucking it in her hair. "The choice is yours little Lilly."

Lilly pulled the rose out of her hair and looked at it. "My soul is heading to hell anyway. I want her to see all the things she's done to these girls. I want the board to know what happened. I want her to never be able to walk again..." Her eyes looked hazy as if scared by her own words. "I'll be back in my room." She set the rose on Will's body. "I guess this is the part where you bow and say right away?" She said trying to joke.

Thorn frowned at her,softly, and placed a hand on her forehead. "This is the part where I say get some rest...it is a shame this had to happen to you...or make these decisions...I will make it look like an accident, it will be done." He bowed and looked toward the ground...

Lilly opened her bedroom door and pulled the dress over her head to change into a nightgown. She stared at her desk while sitting in her chair. "I killed someone today... and I made the only motherly figure I had crippled..." She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face into them. She started thinking about the list and all the girls. She started to be overcome with sadness that she didn't find out sooner. But what would she had done? Not like she'd be able to fight them off if there was a fight. She made her way to her bed and started to cry silently. This is the life she signed up for.

Thorn had entered her room, coming closer to the bed with but a few silent steps. He remained silent for a momentary lapse, before slowly beginning to speak. "Mistress...they deserved what they got..they harmed and preyed upon the innocent...if I hadn't killed them, they would have killed countless others..." He frowned and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Mistress..." he stopped, before putting on a face of sadness. "It is not your fault."

Lilly Hoshina closed her eyes. She knew he was right, but she knew in that moment...that when she wanted to have Will do nothing but suffer was when she lost her humanity. "I'm ready for bed." She says in a voice that can barely be heard.

He nodded and pulled back her bedcovers, preparing to tuck her in before he thought and laughed sorry. "Madam; shall I hold you tonight; or would you prefer a solemn night or rest alone?" he offered a half lidded gaze and grin, teasing her.

Lilly eyed him closely before rolling onto her side to look at the wall. "It's up to you." She said before shutting her eyes and drifting to sleep...

Thorn gave a bow of his head, softly tracing a gloved finger over her symbol; the pentagram upon her porcelain skin. "Good night young mistress..." He stood from the bed and walked to the door; looking back to her with a soft smile. "What someone will do for power...for wealth...for love. All mortals will go against everything they've known for the promise of something greater...no religion or honor can surpass the promise of wealth. We too are the same Milady...your soul and my power, they are mere currencies we exchange...and I shall forever be your butler until your wealth runs dry." With that, he turned from the door; exiting her room and turning out the lights. Upon her bedstand, he left a single red rose.

-End of Act III: Justice-

End of Episode 1: Her Butler, Just


	2. Episode two: Her Butler, Protective

Episode 2: Her Butler, Protective

-Act 1: Morning Conversation-

Thorn had left Lilly in her bed a short while before sunrise. He had her clothes already set out for the day, more casual clothes for the weekend. Along with another blend of white tea he sat on her bed stand, he had served a small pastry for her breakfast as well. "Good morning Young Mistress."

Lilly kept breathing softly, her head buried in the pillow. Upon hearing the noise in her room she placed a hand over her ears to try and drown it all out.

Thorn sighed softly and leaned down into her ear whispering. "Madam; either get out of bed and enjoy the tea I made for you, or I will simply undress and let you explain to your teachers why you ordered your butler to be nude." he said this with a teasing smile on his lips, though if he had to do so to wake the stubborn girl, he would do it.

Lilly Hoshina hopped out of bed and sat down at her desk chair looking down into the cup. "You're evil." She muttered before taking a sip. She kept reminding herself to get used it the 'princess' treatment. She gave a soft sigh and ran her fingers over her mark. "Do you know if anyone's been asking around?"

Thorn nodded his head. "Everyone is quite upset about Sister Mary Beth's accident, and how unfortunate that the stairs were so slippery when she went to find Sir William who had left in such a hurry, even leaving all his money behind at the church. No matter, it will be Put to good use now. Oh, and a pity that the fall struck her mute they say." He nodded his head. "They are worried about you, having been so close to her...So I requested you have a day off, free to roam as you please with my escort, to feel a bit better."

Lilly Hoshina finished her cup before resting it back on the desk. "As long as nothing points to me, I think it will all be fine. I need to get out of this place for awhile anyway so thank you for requesting that..." She trailed off. "Karma is, a strange yet wonderful thing." She added before standing up. She looked at the clothes he had laid out while still touching her mark. "You'd think people would be questioning me by now. The cops or something." She said, sitting on her bed.

Thorn offered a gentle smile; his own gloved hand softly tracing over the mark. "Well, they normally would have. But they were all quite satisfied in asking for the Butler's information. You have nothing to fear...I will never let anything happen to you."

Lilly stared up at him and grabbed his hand. She held onto it firmly in hers. "What all did you tell them, I'd hate to look stupid if I didn't play along."

Thorn smiled gently as she took his hand and he nodded, kneeling so his face was rather close to hers. "I told them that I had watched you sit and chat with him until late into the night, when suddenly he became quite panicked when he heard police nearby. He took off in such the hurry. I also planted his evidence; so they will be able to find and help whatever girls they can, once they discover what he was up to. What he went through will seem like pay back from angry patrons not being able to get you, as they had expected."

Lilly smiled and pushed him over so she could stand up. "Then I guess they won't be bothering me. Still wonder why it's me they were after." She grabbed the outfit laid out for her, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

Thorn though was once more directly by her side in the bathroom, assisting her in undressing. "Of course they came for you madam. You are the most beautiful woman in this place, let alone in quite a large area. Many envy your beauty."

Lilly rolled her eyes and looked away. "I didn't think flattery was in the job description." She hesitated as he had started to help her. "I guess it would be best to take this chance to get out of here anyway. I don't see how you can even stand being around them." her eyes watched herself in the mirror. "Then again I ask myself that all the time."

Thorn nodded to her and smiled. "It is not flattery if it is true madam. Besides, part of our deal." He chuckled and finished undressing her, stepping aside and bowing. "I do so because my mistress wills I put up with It. All I do is because it is what my mistress desires."

Lilly climbed into the tub and laid there. Her mind drifted off, taking in all that had happened. If her mentor knew it was her, how would that make problems later on? She shuddered a bit at the thought of seeing her in pain. "Thorn, why don't you tell me about yourself. It's going to be awkward if I know nothing about you once we start hanging out more. I mean.. you're kind of forced to me..." She felt stupid again. She blew at a pile of bubbles that then sprayed over the rest of the water.

Thorn looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He gave an amused smile before gesturing with a glove. "There was no forcing madam. You desired an eternal guardian, caretaker, and companion. That is what you now have. As for about myself, not much to tell that you do not already know madam. I go by many names, though the one I've taken a shine to lately is Thorn Rosakuma. And I am your humble butler until the very end...that's all that is needed known"

She held her head under the water. 'Fine, don't answer me fully.' She muttered to herself. She fought the urge to go up for air for awhile, allowing herself to struggle for air; wanting to make her lungs scream. When she emerged her eyes met his with an odd coldness. "It reminds me I'm human.." She said, grabbing the shampoo bottle and starting to lather her hair. "If I feel pain and death playing with me.. it helps me live my life." She grabbed the hose and started to rinse the suds from her hair. "Stupid as it may be.." she added.

Thorn had tilted his head at the odd act; and he was only more confused by her explanation. Humans were always so paranoid by life, but this seemed almost antagonistic to the need to survive. To try and cause ones breathing to cease, it did seem a bit strange. He reached forward and softly traced the mark upon her neck. "This, madam, is all the proof you need that you are still alive, still human."

Lilly kept rinsing her hair. "I don't like being human though. I do envy you a lot. You're able to have all this great power..." She didn't feel like finishing that statement. She laid back and set the hose back on the holder. "Did you choose this fate or did you allow yourself into it?"

His eyed widened a tad. Envy of power was normal in humans, but one shouldn't envy a demon; or so he thought at least. Though when she asked of his origin; he sighed. He cannot deny or refuse a question from his mistress. "I had no choice in the matter milady."

Lilly closed her mouth, deciding to finish her bath in peace, lounging for a few more moments. Lilly got out of the bath and grabbed the towel over herself. "What about fun? What do you do for fun?"

Thorn spoke once more, giving a slightly irritated expression. "Fun madam? I serve and protect you because that is what I was ordered to do..." he softened his gaze though once more; offering a soft smile. "We always have a bond. That mark upon your neck, is the mark upon my hand. You are bound to me as much as I am bound to you. When you are in trouble, all you need do is reveal your symbol...and say 'This is an order: then insert order here~"

Lilly began to dress as fast as she could, putting on her shirt. "Do people need to see it? Do I have to touch it? I don't get the reveal thing of it." Her finger traced over it, looking in the mirror. "So as far as I know, I can't have anything covering it to summon you?"

Thorn his back turned to respect his mistress's privacy, glancing out a window. "The mark operates on how noticeable it is: and which part of the body it is put upon. The more obvious the mark, the stronger the bond. The only time you should reveal it is when you need to give me an order. That is the only time, otherwise, people will know the truth about me."

Lilly pulled her pants on and buckled them. "You can turn around now." She said softly. She sat down on her bed, looking towards the ground. "I'm just worried about a time where I might be tied up or something and what if I have a high collared shirt? Does that mean that mean I can't call you if my shirt is still on?" She started hitting her forehead when she realized how that sounded. "I'm stupid."

He smirked and shook his head. "No, our bond will be to the point where I can come to you. Afterall, my first and foremost order is no harm may come to you. So; I would protect you, but to give an order once there I would take off any obstruction to your neck."

She nodded in understanding, giving a weary sigh. "We're going into town and people are going to see it. I don't have makeup to cover it with since it's forbidden here. I don't own any high rise collared dresses or shirts other than my uniform and I don't want to go around wearing that everywhere." She laid down on her bed.

A gloved hand with a small black lace ribbon appeared in front of her face. "You give up entirely too easily madam." He sat her up, fingertips gracing her neck with somewhat of a lover's caress as he delicately tied the ribbon about her neck in a little bow. "This shall be acceptable on the grounds; and if It is not to your liking, we can buy something else while we are out."

She grunted in annoyance. "I guess we can see what's in town." She rolled on her side and forced her face into the pillow. "What about you? You're going to wear that suit everywhere we go?"

Thorn smirked and began to undo his shirt, his chest beginning to be revealed. "Terribly sorry madam. Is this better...?"

Lilly Hoshina blushed and hid her face back in her pillow. "NO THAT IS NOT BETTER!" She yelled at him. She rolled back over and off her bed to clean the clothes and towel from the floor. "A suit is just fine." She made it a point to hide her face. She wasn't around males much in her life yet here Thorn was always with her.

She entered into the bathroom and tossed the fabrics in the basket. "Shall we get going then?" She asked him, avoiding eye contact.

Thorn smiled and went back to fixing his clothes, buttoning his tailcoat once more. "Oh you are just so picky young madam. How will you ever hope to find a suitor if you chastise them so?" he smirked and waited for her by the door, opening it. "Yes madam; I am ready to escort you."

She crossed her arms and looked down stepping into the hallway. "I'm not looking for a suitor, and quite frankly if I was looking for a boyfriend I wouldn't be living here..."

-End of Act I-

-Act II: A Chance Encounter-

Lilly walked along the sidewalk downtown, feeling a bit awkward having the man walk so close behind her. She had her messenger bag on her side as well as over her chest. "So," Lilly began, trying to think of something to say. "Do you eat at all? I know you drink tea but other than that I have never seen you eat.. though it's been two days so I guess that would make sense. You could eat when not around me or not crippling people I tell you to." Okay, that was stupid for sure. She rubbed the back of her head as her eyes looked into the windows of the stores. "Let me know if you want to go anywhere..." She added.

Thorn continued to walk along beside her, casting glances in her direction after she had said things rather odd. "No madam, I do not eat. I have no need for it. I only consume things for the taste. Hence the tea." He continued to walk with her, ignoring her crippling statement with naught but a smile. "Madam, I do not wish to be anywhere but at your side...I am your servant, your companion. Please, we shall go wherever you desire."

Lilly stopped in front of a shop that held a display of antique dolls. She stared at them for many moments before allowing her feet to lead her way. "I don't want to really go anywhere that I can think of. Which is why I asked. I have enough money to go shopping with but I never want to spend it." They made their way past a club, no lines outside it since it was sill early in the morning; Although the music was still blasting. Thorn could see her trying to rush past it by picking up her walking pace. "Do you have.. any questions or anything?" she said with a slightly nervous voice.

He blinked at seeing her odd behavior but nodded. "Only one madam. Why is it that club seemed to trouble you? A history with it perhaps?"

Lilly grabbed the strap of her bag, adjusting it. "I don't like being around people. I just think...a lot of it had to do with my forced upbringing." She kept her head down. "My parents used to go out and be social. Clubbing, hang out with work employees or whatever. I try to stay away from people, I don't want anything to do with them." Her grip tightened. "People are sickening. And I'm ashamed of my race."

Thorn nodded to her, giving a soft smile and continuing to follow her at a leisurely pace. "Of course madam, nobody knows better than my kind what humanity is truly capable of. But there are still good mortals...like yourself."

She entered a park and sat down at the base of a tall maple tree. She brought her legs to her chest, a rest for her legs, placing her chin on her knees watching people closely. "You are free to go." Her voice seemed like a forced command. Her eyes seemed to be locked on a group of kids playing with each other.

Thorn was not going to leave his Mistress; so he merely stood behind her a few meters away to give her space. As the children squealed and laughed, a lovely sound, another woman could be seen on a bench watching them play. Soft black ringlets across her face, emerald eyes sparkling with her smile. She looked quite young, but had a motherly aura about her. She dressed modestly, but elegant, a flowing skirt and blouse.

Lilly looked up at Thorn,following his gaze. She raised her head and stared in awe. "She is lovely..." She commented still staring at her. "Got a crush or something?" She said jokingly. She used her fingers to brush her hair back out of her eyes. "She looks like she could be a living doll if it wasn't for the age lines." Lilly tilted her head and carried on watching her.

Thorn continued to look at her; his face a solemn mask. "No." was the only thing he had said to answer her question. He did not feel exactly comfortable with this woman. Something about her was off... She continued to watch the children, before looking up to the two and giving a smile and a wave. "Hello there!" She called in a melodic voice.

Lilly froze and wasn't sure too look away or not. "Guess it's too late." she muttered under her breath. She waved back over at the woman. "Hello ma'am. It's a lovely day, isn't it. You here with your children?" Lilly looked calmer than before as she called back to the lady.

The butler stood protectively by his Mistress's side, keeping her close to him. The woman smiled benevolently and shook her head. "Goodness no, I never had children, but I do love them so..." she smiled kindly and looked back toward the playing children before she stood and walked over to Lilly where she sat. She offered her hand in introduction; which Thorn followed closely with his eyes. "Nice to meet you, I am Veronica."

Lilly smiled, taking it in her own hand. "Lilly, it's nice to meet you." The young girls eyes were glued onto the woman's. "It is a really nice day out and all, I can see why everyone would be trying to enjoy it." Lilly took her hand back. "If you're not here with anyone, I take it you must have been bored to want to talk to me." Lilly's tone was calm but she plastered her same fake smile upon her face.

The Woman continued to merely smile and shook her head with a giggle. "Oh no, you don't seem boring at all! Its just always pleasant to go out and meet new friends though isn't it?" she finally looked up as if she had only noticed Thorn now. "Oh, and is this your Father?" Thorn kept silent looking at the woman.

Lilly pulled her bag flap open as she answered for him. "No, this is my.." She froze for a moment. "This is my butler." She tried to bury her face behind her hair as she pulled out her sketch book and set it on top of her bag. "He's always with me." She added before staring back up at her.

The woman covered her mouth with a hand as she giggled, giving a bit of a blush. "Oh I am so sorry, my mistake. Such a stoic fellow, not much humor in you is there Hm?" Thorn shook his head. "My apologies, too much on my mind. Afterall, I must keep track of my Mistress's busy schedule." The woman tilted her head and looked down to Lilly again. "Hm; well aren't you the busy little girl? Needing a servant too keep track of your schedule and all?"

Lilly held her knees closer to her chest. "Yeah, you could say that." Lilly rested her head on top of her knees once more. "Do you live in the area? I don't think I've seen you in town before."

The woman shook her head and looked behind her to the children now running for home before it got dark. "No, I live farther out in the country; but I come into the city every now and then for supplies and groceries." She smiled back to them both before giving a giggle. "Well, it is getting late; I think I better head home before it gets too late! Goodbye Lilly, Goodbye Thorn!" She waved to them before walking off, past the bench and down the road leading out of the city.

Lilly frowned slightly. "Guess I'm not going to get any drawing done today." She muttered, dropping her knees to the side and stuffing her book back in her bag. She stood up and stared at Thorn, curiousity overtaking her. "You okay? You look like you've seen an alien or something." She laughed at the absurdity. She pulled the strap over her head and the bag fell to her side. "I like the idea of ribbons by the way." She took a few steps forward. "I remember a girl in my class showing me how to tie one to make it look like a rose. I think scarfs would look nice too. Easy to wear and no one questions them."

Thorn stood and stared after the woman who walked away, emotion fully gone from his face and voice as he turned back to his Mistress. "I am fine...Did you not notice anything odd?" he asked her, before seeing she had already moved into a different area of discussion. He nodded. "I suppose, ribbons and scarves shall be helpful then."

Lilly shook her head. "No, she seemed normal other than the kids bit." Lilly looked down the road where the woman had gone. "She said she was here for shopping...but she didn't have any bags. I don't know about you, but I dislike doing my shopping at night unless it's an emergency for something." She shrugged. "To each their own though right? She looked like a mother though, her skin was fairly aged even though she looked pretty. She also seemed nice enough so it's odd that she wasn't with friends or family. I don't really take too much notice on things, it's not my life to dig into. I know I wouldn't want people looking into my own."

Thorn was impressed by her observations and skills at making them, even if she claimed not to dig too deep, she made quite a bit of progress without even trying. Though none of this is what he wished to point out to her, irritation creeping into his voice and features. The woman wasn't normal, he could sense that. She was...odd. But he only said one thing to Lilly as he gestured they begin walking once more. "She called me Thorn. We never told her my name."

Lilly looked back down the road, feeling confusion set in. "I'm sure I said your name...right?" Lilly crossed her arms and tried to remember the scene in her head. She placed a hand to the side of her face. "I guess I didn't, I introduced you as my butler. But then how did she know?" It's not like they would see her again right? So why bother looking into it. "Never know, maybe she came from a household that wasn't too stable and used the shopping excuse to get away for some air." She lifted her finger into the air. "Plus speaking of Veronica knowing your name, you worked in that bar remember? How do we know she hasn't spoken to you from there or even heard about you or something." She went back to crossing her arms. "I guess I'm thinking too much into it. I don't want to play detective...it's not like we're going to see her again anytime soon. This is a big city after all."

Thorn sighed softly at the possibilities. Perhaps. Perhaps he was being a bit paranoid and over protective. But he had worked at that bar in between masters merely to prey upon the miserable, and that woman was far from it. Besides the fact he NEVER forgot a face. Maybe it was nothing at all. "My apologies madam, I merely worry too much about things...It's just..." He looked over toward a small blue box, on top of a metal pole. One of those newsstands where if you put a coin in, you got a newspaper. He walked to it and opened it without paying, showing her the first page of it. Locally, dozens of children had gone missing this month alone. Most from this area.

Lilly grabbed her strap of the bag as she used a free hand to start reading the paper; she didn't question how he pulled it out. "People make me sick.. it's like no one is protected anymore." She stared down at the title for a while. "It's not fair, is it..." She whispered. "We need to finish up here in town before it gets too dark." Her fingers tossed the paper into a nearby trashcan and making her way down the street. "I don't need them to think I ran off after yesterday's events." She paused after opening a door to a store that looked like it was about to close. "I want you to figure out everything you can about these kidnappings. I said I dislike playing detective, guess I lied."

A single phrase broke through the darkness and silence.

"Yes, Milady..."

-End of Act II-

-Act III: Call My Name-

Lilly walked back out of a crafting store with a bag full of ribbon reels. She took her phone out of her pocket and noticed that her butler wasn't back yet. Glancing around the empty street she tucked down the ribbon he had tied around her neck. "Thorn.. if can hear me ah.." She felt stupid again. "Well if you can hear me I'm heading back to the school and I'll see you there." She said as fast as she could, her embarrassment overcoming her as she covered her mark once more. Her legs carried her back up the street, though the lights didn't seem to be working as she took a back road to get to the school faster. Unfortunately, the shadows made it hard to see anything clearly.

The darkness concealed the creature well, it stayed silent even as Lilly looked back. Lilly received no answer, No indication that Thorn had even heard what she told him. The creature continued to creep along quietly, stalking Lilly as It would any other prey. The only warning it gave being a pair of bright red eyes flickering in the night.

Lilly carried on walking down the street. Her shoes didn't make much of a sound as she made her way along. He said to show it in the open, so she only could guess that she did it right and he just didn't respond. She lets out a long sigh and brought the bag up to chest and looked inside. She hoped that people would just assume it's some fashion choice of hers. Not like it was jewelry or anything, so no one at the school would question it. "Gah.." She muttered lowering the bag. There she went thinking too much again.

The creature continued stalking along; a dark black rustling in the night; following right on the girl's trail. Lurching forward from out of the shadows came a great hulking beast, a boar the size of a hummer and covered in coarse black bristles. It gave off a snort of black smoke before rushing forward. It had gored Lilly and knocked her aside before she even had the chance to cry out

When she awoke, Lilly would find herself in quite the predicament. Her bag was tossed aside and gone through, most of the contents spilled out. Her hands were tied behind her back, secured to a wall.

Lilly looked around the room with her eyes half open. She couldn't see anything through the darkness. She tried to move her hands, but quickly noticed that they were bound together. Out of panic she tried standing up but it was clear Lilly was tied to something attached to the wall. "H-hello?" She called out, but had this deep feeling that she would regret ever doing so. Her fingers tried to feel a knot to undo her binds, but the rope was clearly tied with precision.

The only reply that came to Lilly's ears was the soft giggle of a woman. As the darkness stirred, a figure slowly began to walk forward from the corner of the room. With her hands clasped to her chest, the woman from the park, Veronica, offered Lilly a gentle smile. "Hello dear, so lovely to see you again."

Lilly pulled on the rope again but stared into the ladies eyes. "So he was right, something was fishy about you." Her tone wasn't panicked but calm. "So what's your story then? Why am I here?" She was making herself out to be tougher than she really was. Her fingers, while she knew it was useless kept trying to find and undo the knot. "Figured the sugar attitude was an act."

The woman giggled once more, looking down at Lilly as she stood before her. Though she looked the very same as before, her emerald eyes were rimmed and bloodshot. "Well, sorry, I can't really be myself when it's still sunny out." She said almost cheerily. She had been friendly if not a tad reserved earlier; but now there seemed an eerie joy and eager excitement to her.

Lilly gulped and felt her neck, still covered. She moved her head to her shoulder and tried to scoot it down. She thought it was stupid, but it was the best chance she had. "What do you mean you can't be yourself? What are you?" Again with the panicked tone. "You some sort of monster hiding away in a body?"

The woman tilted her head and smiled, already beginning to change as Lilly spoke. He hair was becoming a bit longer, but scraggly and knotted like a corpse's. "A monster in a human body? Oh no my body is fully mine..." her eyes remained bloodshot, her skin cracking and chipping in places as her skin begin to bag and stretch, looking like an old woman's. Her dress became tattered rags and she fingernails long claws. Finally, two brown leathery wings unfolded from her back, stretching freely.

Lilly's breath started to pick up long into her scream. Her wrist now being cut into by the ropes and she looked away. The ribbon was on too tight to scoot down and fear finally started to overcome her. 'Thorn.. Thorn please notice something, I told you I was heading back. Please notice somethings wrong.' she thought in her mind, before speaking. "So what does this have to do with me then? Why bring me here or change." Lilly barked at her angrily to hide her fear.

The woman smiled, revealing crooked yellow teeth, the scent of death and rotting flesh upon her breath. She took a hand, softly tracing a claw along her neck and slicing through the ribbon, and her skin. "Because my sweet child...you won't be around much longer to tell anyone." she hadn't noticed the mark on Lilly's neck, but her mouth began to open wide, preparing to take a bite of her meal.

Lilly yelled as loud as she could, while trying to scoot away from her attacker. "Thorn, I command you to come here and save me!" She didn't know what else to say or do, and that felt like the only right choice to make. If she was about to die at least it was with the memory of him right?

The woman laughed with an awful hacking sound. "Please, like that little twig in the penguin suit will hear you? Even if he did, what could he do..." she was interrupted by the glowing symbol on Lilly's neck, now shining with a bright, almost rebellious light. Soon the scent of roses filled the air, and a shadow fell over the two.

"Well, I suppose you will merely have to find out..." Called the familiar voice of the butler. He was standing before the window, a Rose held in his hand as he breathed in the aroma, his eyes closed. Opening those eyes, the brilliant violet-crimson color looked toward Lilly. "You gave an order madam?"

Lilly opened her eyes, staring in shock at him. She didn't think that would work. "Y-yes.. I did." her eyes looked back at the woman, while trying to keep pushing herself away. "Please don't make me repeat it, just do it already." She demanded, going back to looking at him.

The woman sneered at him and bared the flesh tearing teeth. "The Butler? What the hell are you doing here?" Thorn smiled and placed the hand that didn't hold the rose upon his chest. "You see madam, I am simply..."

He smirked and placed a finger to his lips. "Ah, no, that is not exactly my line. No miss; whenever my mistress calls, I come, like the obedient hound I am. And then I exterminate the weeds that attempt to tarnish my Wildflower's beauty."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Why must everything be a flower reference? Stop stalling before she uses a free moment to attack!" Lilly hit her head on the wall annoyed. Did he not understand the urgency here? "I think it's a little weird you feel the need to charm before the attack.."

Thorn raised an eyebrow towards her and offered a smile. "I'm sorry Young Mistress, but you only ordered me to save you. You never told me how quickly or to harm anyone. So if speaking has stalled her I am still fulfilling the order." He gave a playful wink. "You really must be much more specific with your orders mistress."

The woman cried out with anger at this foolishness. "That's enough! I will have my flesh!" with that she lunged at Lilly..:only to give out a shriek of pain, black blood painting the wall. Her long tongue was now pinned to the wall beside Lilly by the rose Thorn had thrown like a knife, the stem a green stake sharpened to a razor's edge. Slowly he walked forward as the woman struggled to pull the rose from her tongue and free herself, which took some time and quite the struggle. "What...are you...?" She hacked out with spite in her voice. Thorn only smiled.

Lilly watched the scene unfold before her, almost forgetting his comments. "One hell of a demon.." She said silently. Lilly felt uneasy at the sight of the blood and fell ill within moments. She shut her eyes and brought her knees to her chest the best she could while her hands were still tied down. She didn't wish to see the battle happening, not now anyway. Trying to block out all the fighting that started to uproar; she kept her thoughts to herself. When Thorn was done, she would be ready to speak once more

Thorn continued to slowly walk forward, looking to Lilly and smiling. "Young mistress, your previous order was to find you as much information as I could about the recent disappearing children and their kidnappings. It seems this creature you see before you was the cause all along." As he said so; the woman hissed at him. Thorn Only smirked in her direction as several more roses bloomed from his hands: "This is an Aswang, particularly nasty little things. They have a taste for flesh both dead and alive, but almost always prefer the young." The woman rushed forward at him; slashing out with claws and wings alike, before he threw the roses once more piercing her through the wings, sending her tossed against the wall.

Lilly looked up in disbelief. "She's the reason..." Lilly lowered her legs and stared at the Aswang with her eyes lowered. "You're the reason children were pried away from their parents. Why family members were cursed to know the pain of losing a child in their lives." She bit her lip in anger. "You took a life. Not out of justice but for selfish needs..." Lilly's tone was unlike her own. Normally she was filled with some sort of emotion but there was a trace of nothing. "Why did you do it? To feed on young to keep some youth? I don't think it was instinct...since it's clear you're doing this of your own free will." Lilly ignored her screams now. "I won't let another child be ripped away from a life that has failed to be lived because of a monster like you. Thorn, I command you to kill her in the most painful way possible."

Thorn continued to fend off attacks and strike back at the woman as he heard his Mistress's voice. His eyes flared brighter and his smile revealed a set of sharp teeth."Yes...milady..." He was given the order to be sadistic, so sadistic he would be. As the woman slashed with her claws, he grabbed her by the wrist and snapped it back only to hear her howl of pain. He grabbed the next wrist, doing the same. Ah yes, music to his ears. Lifting her by both limp and broken hands, he swung her around and threw her against the wall across from Lilly, his faithful thorned vines appearing from the corners of the room and wrapping painfully about her wings, hands, and ankles, giving his mistress a good view. "Will this give you an adequate vantage point madam?"

Lilly only nods to him, she didn't feel like speaking any more; not now at least. She stared into the woman's eyes without the slightest bit of remorse for what she had ordered.

Thorn turned to the woman as his evil gaze only burned brighter, the horrifying creature she once was, was now this sniveling whimpering pest before them, looking between Thorn and Lilly. "Please...please let me go! I swear I will leave and never return, I will go far far away! Just let me go, I'll do anything you want, anything!" Thorn had stopped her by grabbing her face in a gloved hand, those burning eyes looking into hers. "Whatever I want...I want you to scream as loud as you can for my Mistress..."

Lilly fell down into her bed after a long bath and stared at the wall. "I don't see how you ever kept up with this type of thing before." She muttered. Her hands were trying to rub the cuts from the rope. "What did you do with her body anyway?" She turned over and avoided eye contact. She felt it again, that slip away from her own humanity.

Thorn was making her tea for the evening, placing a few rare herbs into the mix of the tea leaves to help relax and soothe his Mistress's troubled mind. "Well, there was not entirely that much left, so I used it to fertilize our garden madam." He gave a cheery smile. "It will make the roses come in beautifully. Isn't that how life is so wondrous? New life arising from the old death "

Lilly gave a slight smile. "We're going to be busy tomorrow." She added trying to change the topic now. "We're going in town again." She slid off her bed and took a seat in her desk chair waiting for the tea to brew. "I find it funny that these problems don't arise till you show up though." She did hope he didn't feel offended but it was true. "You're like a monster magnet."

Thorn nodded to her and smiled, pouring her tea and placing it before her before sweetening it. While she sat, he began brushing her hair out, causing it to be soft and sleek with shine. She would have to get used to the pampering some time. "No madam, I did not know this. And to be honest, it is no fault of my own." He smiled and poked at her neck. "This world is full of creatures like myself. You would usually not find many in your life, or be in danger of them. But since you called for me, made the contract and whatnot, you gave up what little holy protection you had. Luckily; you now have me..."

She took a large gulp trying to hide her annoyed face. As she set the cup down she couldn't help but be confused again. "So you're telling me I had some.. holy god like protection? That doesn't make a lot of sense Thorn." She sighed. 'Doesn't change the fact that it just goes to prove you truly are a monster magnet." She giggled as her eyes laid upon the cross glued to the wall right above the table line. Her fingers reached out and turned it upside down for no reason.

"I remember my father's words when I first laid eyes upon the icon... He explained that it was merely used as a cloak, a way to hide our ignorance and compensate for it by turning to a 'higher power'." Lilly's tone was blank again, and she didn't want to admit it but she had ever spoken about her parents to anyone...before today.

"It was an ideology that seemed so alien to me, something that I could almost grasp, but never hope to understand. Each religion more extravagant than the last, as he explained, I couldn't help but listen. The idea of giving up everything that you have for something greater, giving up things that I'd always considered normal." She took another large gulp of her tea and shut her eyes.

"It just boils down to people being unable to better themselves without the unending threat of spending an eternity in a flaming pit. Human beings are pathetic, unable to motivate themselves and forced to rely on threats or promises. Jobs, as an example, work very similar to this. As you slowly burn out and lose the will to do it, you are fearful of losing the job, and likewise, you may hope for a promotion, so you'll work even harder. These principles rely on the most core of human emotion; selfishness. It is a means of control in which a person is manipulated into believing that something is their own thought, when it is the desire of someone greater." She poured herself another cup.

"Even if it was as my father said, I couldn't see it his way. I respected him and his opinions though, he was a very smart and powerful man, but infinitely loving. I loved listening to his rants though, so I never argued or stopped him. At the end of the day, it was just nice to be respected and treated as a human being, rather than an expe..." She cut herself off and rest the cup in her hands. "Thank you Thorn..Just needed to speak I guess."

Thorn listened to most of Lilly's speech with a hint of stunned silence, as if not sure what to think. Finally, a smirk crossed his face, one neither benevolent nor sinister. He nodded and glanced to her through Half lidded eyes. "That is the way of all humanity my dear...to seek out the insubstantial, to attempt and make sense of the great unknown...to give that without reason an explanation..." he moved to her bedside, beginning to make her bed and fluff her pillows, though eyes trained on her the entire time.

"Humans are fickle things, looking for any guiding hand that may come along, seeking religion as the great answer to all of life's problems...no, there is never such an easy solution. And redemption is not so easily found. Even those who follow the same god may perceive teachings differently."

"Religion is a means of escape...at least us demons are a tad more fair..." He soon appeared behind her; a hand clenching gently upon each shoulder, his lips pressed to her ear as he whispered. "I shall tell you no lies. I shall not speak in riddles. Our deal is clear as can be. You are my religion, I follow your every word, I devote myself to you at the cost of your heart and soul...I become your sword to strike down those who oppose your goals and ideals...now, I believe it is time young mistress went to bed."

Lilly smiled slightly as she stood up from her chair. Before heading into bed she wrapped her arms tightly around the butler, burying her head into his shoulder. "I don't want you to worship a false god, you might end up going to hell for it." She said softly. Her arms dropped back to her side and she climbed into bed. "I still want to go into town tomorrow." She added before turning onto her side. "I want you to keep the monsters away while I sleep as well...that's an order." She said pulling the blanket over her head.

Thorn seemed slightly taken aback by her sudden embrace, but he gave a smile and returned the hug with open arms, stroking her hair as she buried her face to his shoulder. The comment caused a genuine smile to cross his face. "I do hope you realize how silly that was to say..." He did eventually let her go to crawl into bed, smiling at both of her comments. "Of course milady, I shall obey both of those orders quite happily." He gave a bow and walked to a chair beside her bed, taking a seat and watching her with his icy gaze, holding just a hint of what could have been admiration. "Sleep well young mistress."

Lilly smirked. "It might have been silly but you smiled didn't you? You're still a person you know, you can have fun." She brought her left hand over her face as if it was a mask. "Amusing you're going sleep at all, sleep well."

Thorn laughed gently at her words; and smiled even more as she tried to cover her face. "Oh, I couldn't possibly sleep, I would miss out on the beautiful sights that only come about at night."

Lilly shoved her leg behind her to kick him in the knee. She knew it was childish but she didn't care. "You're a pervert Thorn." She muttered before falling asleep, her leg still hanging out of the blanket off the bed.

Thorn merely smiled at her words, and the kick. "I was referring to how peaceful you look when you sleep...how beautiful in your stillness." he waited until he was sure she slept, and stood to tuck the leg back under her blankets. "Sleep well my little wildflower..."

-End of Act III-

-End of Episode 2-


End file.
